Interview with
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Someone from a Muggle-magazine had an interview with Remus and Sirius, there's a second interview too.... please review!
1. Interview with Remus Lupin (Part 1)

A/N: this I've written because I had to write an interview for my Dutch class at school, with someone, who didn't need to exist in reality… you don't have to tell me twice! Of course I didn't mention DADA or Hogwarts directly in this interview… so I changed the story I wrote a bit, when I translated it. Please, read and review oh, you may enjoy it too ;-)…  
  
Before you begin reading, imagine this: you're reading some kind of Muggle- magazine, so from a Muggle's POV, as the interviewer is a Muggle. (don't ask tricky 'then why is she interviewing Remus?'- questions, PLEASE!!!)  
  
Yes, Remus knows it's for Muggles, so he denies any Wizarding-stuff.  
  
1.1 Interview with Remus Lupin  
  
By Anne Zwarts  
  
For our weakly interview, I've interviewed Mr Remus Lupin this week. His name probably won't mean anything to you, but he isn't a celebrity after all. He's just a normal houseman, that's why I asked him for this interview.  
  
We interviewed him in an inn, called the Three Broomsticks, near the village he's living, which I (because he asked me not to) won't mention. He arrived a bit later then we had the appointment, but he immediately apologised. "I'm sorry, but just before I wanted to leave, a friend of mine came by. I hope you haven't been waiting too long?" he said. After talking nonsense for a few minutes, we began the interview.  
  
Our first question was about his youth, but Mr Lupin avoided any direct answer in a very smart way, but after some time, we succeeded to get a reasonable answer out of him.  
  
"My youth… yes, that's been a long time… I've had quite a quiet youth actually. (A/N: not to mention the werewolf-part of his life…). I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven, that's a school somewhere in Scotland; this was when I still lived in Scotland. I've been at Hogwarts for seven year, seven beautiful years, I'd daresay. Hogwarts was in a very ancient castle, with a big yard around it and a forest. We weren't allowed to go into the forest, they kept us away from it with stories about werewolves running through it. Not that I believed it of course, everybody knows werewolves don't exist! Well, I had a few good friends there, one I'm still seeing very much, thanks to him I was late today…" Remus Lupin was looking around in a nervous way when he mentioned that forest, his eyes shot in every direction. If it is true what he says about the werewolves in that forest, I think he walked around there when it was full moon too, once, because I've see many things on him of which they say are remarkable for werewolves. His eyes, for example, they have a typical colour werewolves seem to have too, and his tired expression and the paleness of his skin is a very big contrast to the sharpness that seems to hunt his eyes. But as everybody knows that werewolves don't exist, I went on with my next question.  
  
"I was still living in Scotland when I heard of an education in Oxford that interested me a lot. I am really fascinated by dark magic, and that education was meant to teach you how to defend yourself against dark magic. I subscribed for that education, but wasn't taken, because it already was filled. Then I went to the nearest bookshop, and bought the books I needed and began studying, myself. I graduated in Oxford," he told me.  
  
So he probably knows that werewolves (if they would exit) are dangerous creatures, which has everything to so with dark magic. "Yes, that's true, I've heard it, but it's argued in the books a many times. A werewolf is only dangerous when it's full moon, or when something happens that brings its wolf behaviour to the surface, which is normally hidden under its human behaviour." Now he was in conflict with what he'd said earlier.  
  
I was wondering, what kind of work do you do when you're taught to defend against dark magic. "After I rounded my study in Oxford, I travelled all around the world. On of the countries I've been to were the Netherlands, there I've been studying the myth of the Witte Wieven. I still don't exactly know what they are, but I resume my expedition once. I've also been searching for evidence for a newfound species, they are called werefishes. But I still haven't found any evidence of existence…"  
  
Mr Lupin appeared to be a very interesting person, I found out during interviewing him. Maybe he comes by soon for a larger interview, only if it were to tell us more about his profession. I myself didn't know that education existed in Oxford.  
  
A/N: well, you didn't know that about him, did you? (don't even dare tell me you didn't, because I haven't all figured it out myself…) Please, review!!! 


	2. Interview with Remus Lupin (Part 2)

A/N: thanks for the reviews, I decided to write a second chapter, maybe there's a third chapter coming, but then I chose someone else… maybe Severus, or Albus Dumbledore, I don't know yet, we'll see, if you have any suggestions, tell me!!!  
  
Interview with Remus Lupin (Part 2)  
  
By Anne Zwarts  
  
A few weeks ago I had an interview with the very interesting person Mr Remus Lupin. I asked him to come by for a second interview, he was pleased to hear that, and a few days later we met again for an interview. This time I had prepared some questions about his profession, defence against the dark magic.  
  
Last time you told me about your study, Mr Lupin. Can you tell me more about it?  
  
"Well, the study isn't a very well-known one, you see. There aren't many people who know of its existence, I heard about it via a friend of mine," he told me. I told him I hadn't heard of it either, and I know quite a lot about studies. Why did you chose for this study anyway, Mr Lupin?  
  
"There are many people who claim to be a dark wizard or witch," he began. "of course they're all lying, because there aren't much dark wizards or witches. One of the most famous is Beelzebub, I guess. He's better known as Satan or the Devil." You've learnt to defeat those types? I asked him, wondered. He hesitated for a while, before answering. "Well – er – no, not exactly… the study I've one, learns you how to handle with the curses those wizards and witches can fire on you. You can simply duck, of course, but that won't help you very much. Most dark wizards and witches count on that, so they aim on your belly or lower…" said Mr Lupin.  
  
I asked him if there was a study for dark witchcraft too. "No… at least, not as far as I know. But some of my fellow students have proven themselves to be able to use the curses very well too…" replied Mr Remus Lupin. I began to wonder if he might be a wizard too. "What makes you think that?" he asked me in return. Well, I saw your wand, I joked. "I think you saw too many films," he grinned. I suppose he's right.  
  
He's a very mysterious man, I mean, why would you choose for a study to defend yourself against dark magic, if there aren't many dark wizards and witches. "I think that's because I'm interested in magic," Mr Remus Lupin replied. "And magic is very interesting, if you get to know more about it. I've heard there are a few schools in Europe where they're teaching magic to children, and they also teach those children to defend themselves against dark magic. Do you believe that?" he asked, grinning. Well, I can't believe that, but I also can hardly believe the profession he's chosen, strangest thing is that he agreed with me.  
  
I told him I had heard about a man, who claimed to be a wizard, who changed his name into Voldemort, who was known for killing people for fun. I asked Mr Lupin if that was true. He was quiet for a few moments, probably thinking of a good answer, he said bitterly: "Yes, that's true. In fact, he even killed my best friends, for no reason, that's why I chose this profession." And this Voldemort, the people he killed wore only a shocked expression on their faces. They were completely healthy, but that's impossible, isn't it? "No, it's not," Remus Lupin answered, looking bitter again. "He used to kill them with a curse, the 'Avada Kedavra'-curse. There's no counter curse for it, and there's only one person on this world who survived it."  
  
I saw he wasn't really pleased to talk about this Voldemort-guy, so I asked him to tell me something about his journey around the world, and what he has done.  
  
"I started in Scotland," he began. "A friend of mine told e he found a new species there, we called them werefishes. They looked like ordinary goldfishes, but a werewolf who somehow had been transformed into a goldfish, and put in that fishbowl bit them. I know it sounds very strange, but I chose for not asking for any details about this. Anyway, with each full moon, those goldfishes transform into horrible piranha-like creatures, even worse than real piranha's. And to protect the world from this horrible creatures, we chose to let them in their bowl, and remove their eggs. Sad, but true." Remus Lupin told us. "When I was still in Scotland, I decided to find something out about Nessie. I asked the local people some things about him. They told me he was eager to get attention, and that he only shows up when you're carrying a camera. But he doesn't show up in broad daylight, because he can't stand it. But I think its all nonsense what they told me, because I tried several times, but he never showed up." His journey sounds like fun to me, travelling around the world and working with animals, he assured me it was fun. "But now I am most of my time at home, before my wife and children are going to miss me," he added grinning.  
  
So now you're living a peaceful life at home, I asked him. "Yes, but I have been asked to come to the Netherlands again. I told them that the Witte Wieven (Dutch for "White Woman", a local myth, like Nessie in Scotland) were merely a lot of fog and nothing else, I hadn't found evidence that it was something else, but they didn't believe me. The family I stayed with there, sent me a letter. One of the children had been talking with one of the Witte Wieven, but I think they need to talk to a psychiatrist, those children," Mr Remus Lupin answered. He said something about staying with a family, I asked him if he always stayed with a family at home. "Yes, I've done that everywhere I went," he answered. "Partly to be less alone and partly to get to know the habits. I thought it wouldn't make much difference if I was here or in the Netherlands, but those people seem to be completely different." So they're walking around with wooden shoes and living in windmills? "That's what I though, but that's not true. It are mostly the farmers who are wearing wooden shoes, but there aren't many windmills to live in," he answered. I asked him if he saw one, "yes, I have, and I can tell you it's a very interesting building," he told me.  
  
I thanked him for the interview, and that I found it a real honour to meet him. "Thank you Mrs Zwarts," he replied. "May I ask you something?" he asked me. "Is your name a Dutch name?" Well, yes it is, Mr Lupin…  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I am planning on writing an interview with another HP-character, but I don't know who yet. So if you have any suggestions…  
  
Anne. 


	3. Interview with Sirius Black

An Interview with Sirius Black

For today's interview we asked Mr Sirius Black. Mr Sirius Black is believed to be an ex-convicted murderer, and a real womaniser. First I thought that couldn't be, until I met him. I asked him to come over to my office for an interview, but he wanted to go to a pub. When I asked him how to recognise him, he told me: "they probably know you in the pub I'm going to, it's called _Prince Albert_, just go to the bartender and he'll tell you which table I'm at." I wondered why he wanted this, but I agreed and went to the _Prince Albert_ for the interview. 

It was a nice little pub, a bit dark maybe. I went to the bartender to ask for Sirius Black and the bartender pointed at a handsome young man at a table in a corner of the pub. I went to the man, and asked him is he were Mr Sirius Black.

"Yes I am, please, sit down," he replied, smiling at me. After we had a cup of coffee, I asked him if it was OK if I begun with my questions.

"Sure, go ahead!" he replied. 

I warned him that my first question wasn't a very nice question, but I wanted to ask him. He said it was OK for him, so I fired it.

"Mr Black, -"

"You can call me Sirius."

"Alright. Sirius, before I am going to interview someone, I always check what we know about him or her. When I was checking on you, I found out you escaped a prison once, you were believed to be very dangerous. When I was checking if you were found again, I couldn't find a thing. Can you explain this?" It fell really hard for me to ask him this, as he seemed a gentle person to me. I could tell by the look on his face, he'd rather not want to talk about it, but after hesitating for a moment, he began to talk. 

"There was a lot of commotion about that, yes, but I wasn't dangerous, I've never been. I have been on the run for several years, and I could finally convince the right persons I was innocent. But it has never been in the news."

I had the feeling there was more than he told me, but I didn't ask about it anymore. I was wondering if he could tell me something more about himself.

"What do you want to know?" Sirius asked me. That was a good question, and I asked him to tell me something about his private life. Sirius chuckled and said: "I think I'm having a private life as any other man. I mean, I'm married, I've got three children, a daughter and two sons, and a grandson." 

I was rather surprised that he had a grandson, as he looked barely elder than his mid-thirties.

"I'm pleased to hear I look younger than I am, I am a man of forty-one years old. It is my daughter who got a son, only a few months ago. She's twenty-three now."

Everyone who had a bit of maths at school, would know he got a daughter when he was eighteen years old. This would mean he has a very old wife or they had children at a young age.

"My wife and I were both eighteen when she was born, it is very young, and both our parents didn't agree with our decision to marry then, but it seemed we didn't have much choice. It was quite a shock for my wife and I when our daughter told us she was pregnant, I mean, she was only twenty-one when she came to tell us!"

I asked him if she was married when that happened. "No, she wasn't! And she still isn't… but I think it won't take them very long to marry after all…"

I was wondering what kind of job he had, and I was surprised when he told me he didn't work. 

"I am unemployed, but my wife has a job as a teacher at a school. I know it is quite usual that the husband has a job and the wife is unemployed, but works in the household. Well, we have everything different than other families, I am doing the household, and my wife is working for the living."

I had the feeling everything in this man's life is different than it appears to be. He grinned when I said this.

"I never had the time to study, when I was seventeen I left school, my – now wife – girlfriend got pregnant, and we went to look for a house. a few years after she gave birth to our daughter, I was arrested, because it was believed that I had betrayed our best friends, which wasn't true, but I was immediately sent to prison, without trial. My girlfriend tried to convince them about my innocence, but as she was my girlfriend, they didn't believe me. It was a sad time… my girlfriend studied, and after I escaped, she got a job as a teacher. As I have been imprisoned all those years, I didn't have time to study, and when I came to live with her again, and we married, we both didn't think it necessary for me to study. So that's my story…" 

I was rather impressed by the way he spoke about it, I began to admire the man, but as I had asked him everything I wanted to ask him… After a final cup of coffee, I stood up, bid him farewell and left.

Now if you want to have someone – a friend, colleague, a brother sister, you name it – interviewed by me, just tell me, and I see what I can do with it. Reviews are welcome after all…

Anne Zwarts, your special reporter for interviews with unknown persons…

_A/N: I really hope you know someone to be interviewed…. It would help me… a lot!_


End file.
